


Kick It Up A Notch

by Fangirlism_is_cool



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Ficlet, Homecoming, John get's a surprise, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Sherlock in Heels, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlism_is_cool/pseuds/Fangirlism_is_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John get's home from shopping to find Sherlock in a rather compromising and sexy position. What ever do you think will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick It Up A Notch

John entered 221B and called out to his flatmate turned lover.  
“Sherlock?”   
He toed off his shoes and made his way through to the kitchen, bringing the shopping bag with him. Putting the milk in the fridge, he called over his shoulder.  
“Sherlock? Where are you?”  
“Bedroom” came the reply and John made his way towards the room they now shared.  
“Sherlock, what-” he cut off with a gasp. His eyes roamed hungrily over the sight in front of him. Sherlock was laid topless on black silk sheets, black curls spread over his forehead and pillows. It was his bottom half, however, that drew John’s gaze. He was wearing a bright red thong, a tell-tale bulge and wet spot clearly showing. His long legs were enveloped in fishnet stockings, connected to his thong by red suspenders. On his feet were shiny black stiletto heels. One of Sherlock’s hands, which had previously been above his head, travelled down the length of his pale neck, ghosting over his chest and tickling along his stomach before gripping the bulge in his pants firmly. His eyes flickered closed in obvious pleasure. John groaned and his hand flew to his already rock hard cock. He rubbed his hand against his groin as he walked towards the bed, using his other hand to unbutton his shirt. Sherlock scrambled onto his knees to help John divest himself of his jeans. They were yanked down to his knees and his prick was suddenly engulfed in the wet heat of Sherlock’s mouth.  
“Jesus Sherlock! Fuck-” exclaimed John, trying desperately not to thrust into his mouth. Sherlock hummed around his cock and swallowed, causing John to choke. Sherlock shoved his hand down his thong and gripped his own throbbing member and groaned around John’s length. John could feel the familiar tightening in his balls and knew he wouldn’t last much longer.  
“Sherlock” he groaned. “I’m close, I’m-”  
Sherlock paid no heed and started to suck harder.  
“Oh God!” yelled John as he came down Sherlock’s throat, Sherlock swallowing reflexively. A few more pumps and Sherlock was spilling over his own hand. They collapsed next to each other on the bed and John pulled the covers over them both.  
“What was that for?” asked John sleepily.  
“Do I need a reason?”  
“Hmm, I suppose not.”  
Sherlock smiled and buried his head in John’s shoulder. Together they fell into a deep, sated sleep, dreaming of crime scenes, sex and each other.


End file.
